The Aftermath
by Moongrl088
Summary: We all know what was supposed to happen in The 'Untold' Jungle Movie. This story is meant to take place afterwards a few years later. Arnold faces his arch nemesis La Sombra once more, and finally comes face to face with his hardest challenge yet. Please R&R! I made this as clean as possible. Two Blondes for Life! ;
1. Chapter 1

Hey Arnold!

"The Aftermath" (Part 1)  
A Fanfiction By ReyokoTsukino

_**It is about 5 to 6 years after Arnold and the gang save both his parents, the Green-Eyed People, and the Jungle from Stella and Miles' nemesis, La Sombra, who vows revenge.**_

_** We learn that the Green-Eyed People view Arnold as a divine being since he silenced the Jungle at his birth. **_

_**Arnold is given an opportunity to live with his parents and meet the Green-eyes. **_

_**Even though it is hard decision, Arnold stays and his friends go home. Helga does not speak to Arnold over anything. She leaves without a word; heartbroken. **_

_**Her feelings remain unchanged through the years. She remains single as the others eventually get together. Even Phoebe joins in and becomes Gerald's girlfriend. **_

_**While the others hold hands and hang out more in groups of four (or less) Helga lives her life as if nothing has changed; save one BIG difference.**_

"I'm Home! Miriam!" She looks around.

"Is anyone here! I guess I'll prance around in my birthday suit!" No one is home; the mail is on the floor.

"I guess no one is home.'

*picks up the mail*

'Miriam always picks up the mail when she's home. Only stupid thing she ever does right around here…let's see, bill, bill, Bob's magazine subscription, Olga's usual letter from colleges and admirers…'

*blech*

…and a letter addressed to me?'

*reads return address*

"A. Shortman…San Lorenzo? It can't be from Arnold…could it?"

She dumps the rest on the table by the stairs and goes to her room. She tosses her bag on the floor and flops unto her bed; kicking off her sneakers. She takes off her pink sweatshirt, showing her white t-shirt underneath.

"Could this be for real? It's been so long…I..I didn't think he'd remember me."

She opens the letter and reads:

_Dear Helga,_

_ How are you? It's been almost 6 years since our big adventure here in San Lorenzo. _

_You wouldn't believe all the amazing things I've learned since I've been here. And I still get a few adventures with my parents. _

_But even so, I miss the good old days playing baseball with everyone._

_And even though it's different, I miss our own adventures right in our own backyard. _

_I'm sorry for not writing to all of you sooner. But I'll try to write more often. _

_How is everything at home? I bet a lot of things have changed since I left. I hope you can help fill me in on what I have been missing. _

_How is everyone? I bet when I make a chance to visit I'll see how much everyone has changed. _

_And yet, I still know that there is a part in all of us that hasn't changed: our friendship. I hope to hear from you soon._

_ Sincerely,Arnold_

"You're right, Arnold. Part of me hasn't changed…my feelings for you.'

*sigh, pulls out her new locket from her jean pocket (she lost her old one back in San Lorenzo)*

'Why is it that you are so far away now? I guess that's my punishment for all those years. And I guess I'll never know what you truly feel about me.

Only that one precious moment when you let your perfect lips on mine for the briefest of times until we were interrupted…And yet I know that you merely did it out of gratitude.

It doesn't change anything…I still love you…"

She looks at her desk to find a pad of paper and an envelope. She scratches her head through her blue cap.

Looking back at the letter she decides and sits at her desk and begins to write back while having flashbacks:

_Dear Arnold,_

_ You're right. A lot has changed these 6 years. I'm doing ok. And everyone else is to. _

_Mr. Simmons has yet again managed to be our teacher several times since you left. So you can imagine how class is like. _

_Your friend Gerald made the basketball team and is the star player. Bet you can't guess what his number is: 33._

_ Phoebe is majoring in the science clubs. I think she might get her dream in engineering. _

_Harold is captain of the football team. Stinky is in track. And Rhonda is, once again, class president. Fashion is again still her biggest focus; as well as the school dances. The rest of us have, more or less, found our little place in the high school world. _

_As I walk home from school I pass by the vacant lot. You remember the vacant lot, right? Sometimes I see Gerald playing catch there. Other times I see Harold practice with Stinky and Sid. But most times there is no one there. It's showing signs of not being used. _

_Every spring though, I see your grandfather and some of those boarders clean it up for the summer. Your grandfather told me once it was for when you got back so we could all play baseball. I wasn't sure if he lost his marbles or if he just misses you. _

_But whatever the reason, I hope everything is going well for you in San Lorenzo. I hope you get the chance to visit us soon._

_Helga_

As the flashbacks end we see Arnold reading the letter in his bed back in San Lorenzo. He smiles as he finishes the letter.

He places it in a special box under his bunk and looks outside into the clear sky and the bright moon.

His hair has gotten a bit longer and the one side bends down a bit like rabbits ear. He's tried to fix it but to no avail.

He puts his old blue cap on his bedpost. His pjs consist of a white t-shirt and gray sweatpants. He is still skinny, but like his father he developed a few muscles. Other than being a bit taller and his hair being longer, Arnold has barely changed (save for the muscles).

"Good night Helga."

The lights are turned off and Arnold goes to sleep.

End of Part 1

I have been debating on 'publishing' this story for a long time and I've been working on it for what feels like forever.

Just so you understand, many die-hard HA fans are rallying on Facebook and elsewhere to get The Jungle Movie made and shown on TV as well as getting the show back on the channels.

Anyway, I took what has been determined to be the movie's plot and made a story that focuses on what happens afterwards. Does Arnold live with his parents? Do he and Helga ever get together? etc.

So I took my own view on how it goes. In The Jungle Movie, Helga helps Arnold save his parents and the Green Eyed people. There is a kiss between Arnold and Helga (Arnold instigates). And the moment of truth where Arnold makes the decision between staying in San Lorenzo or back home in Brooklyn

(I've always viewed the location of the show as Brooklyn and the creator himself did admit that Brooklyn was one of his inspirations anyway.)

If you wish to see more let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Arnold!

Hey! I hope you're liking this. Must confirm this is my FIRST HA! fic so 'please don't hurt me!'

I do need to disclaim: Wish I was but...I DO NOT OWN HA! THIS IS CRAIG BARTLETT'S WORK. I AM MERELY WRITING A SIDE STORY THAT COULD BE WORKABLE IF WE EVER GOT TJM AND CRAIG LIKED IT TO MAKE IT FOR REAL.

* * *

_**Since our last part, Arnold and Helga continue to send letters back and forth a few times. **_

_**We see short flashes between the two while a song is played. **_

_**Helga even sends Arnold a couple of video tapes and pictures of the gang while they hang out. And Arnold sends Helga a few souvenirs from San Lorenzo to give out. **_

_**It's been almost a year now since the first letter was sent. **_

_**We finally see Arnold lying in a hammock outside while finishing the latest letter from Helga and a care package she sent, courtesy of his grandparents. It's dusk, with a beautiful orange and red sunset over the mountainous background.**_

"Arnold! Come on in for supper!" Stella calls out to her son.

Miles is inside reading over a letter scroll from the Green-Eyes. Eduardo is with him.

"Well, amigo, is it good news or bad news?" Eduardo seemed anxious for some reason.

Arnold comes in and sees the look of concern on their faces. Miles only seems to shake his head as he goes over the scroll again and again.

"What's going on mom?"

Arnold sits to his place at the table. Miles and Eduardo take their seats as well. Stella looks to her husband.

"Miles?"

"It's the Green-Eyes. They say La Sombra has stolen a sacred talisman."

"What? Didn't we just caught him and turned him over to the authorities?"

This made Arnold quite upset.

"Dad, after all that, they still let him go?"

"You're right Arnold. He should be in custody. The problem is that La Sombra has a lot of connections and friends in high places."

"Si, your father is right, Arnold." Eduardo agreed. Stella only nodded her head.

"That's not fair. And why does he keep going after the Green-Eyes? There's tons of treasure out there. Why does he keep going after them?" Arnold was becoming frustrated.

"I know how you feel sweetie," Stella spoke,

"unfortunately the Green-Eyes are considered very valuable to most collectors. And you know that La Sombra is only doing it for the money."

"That still doesn't make it right."

Arnold then decides to excuse himself, pick up his package, and leaves the table to go into his room. This news has made him angry and lose his once hearty appetite.

With a heavy sigh, Arnold delves into his care package from home. A melted Mr. Fudgie from Harold was still sealed inside a sandwich bag. Some pictures from Nadine and Sheena of the latest class trips were smiling brightly at him. A few 'interesting' books and magazines from Sid and Rhonda. Some survival items specially chosen by his grandmother.

He keeps looking through his package until his hands goes over the last letter Helga sent. Arnold pauses and picks it back up. She was writing (in great detail, he thought) about how Gerald got the winning basket at the nationals.

"_He's looking at a few scholarships now_" it read. College, something he's been gradually discussing with his parents. He reads over it again:

…_He says he hasn't made up his mind, but, I think he's going to a nearby college to where Phoebe is going for her major in space engineering._

Gerald and Phoebe. Arnold remembered how it took Gerald almost three months to write back after the first letter. And he didn't mention a thing about the two of them being together. It was strange. He wrote to almost everyone back home last year. Yet, Helga was the first (and for awhile, the only) one to respond. And it made Arnold wonder sometimes.

After writing a few letters back and forth, he remembered telling her how she was the only one who wrote to him. The very next response from her was:

_'Oh, I'm sure they'll send you letters real soon.'_

And true to her word, he received a heap of letters from everyone shortly afterward. And they all had the same sort of apology as if they had done him great harm. He chuckled at the thought that started to cross his mind.

'She probably made them all write back. Heh heh, Only you, Helga'

'Helga...' He sighs and continues reading.

_But I won't know until the prom. That's when everybody is supposed to announce where they're going. Honestly, I don't see any point in going. All it is Rhonda showing off her wealth to others. Since the school gym has been under renovation, she has been pushing the prom to be held at Lorenzo's mansion. He's supposed to have a ballroom big enough for our prom. _

Arnold chuckles again. He remembered. Rhonda and everyone else told him how it was all going. It was amusing hearing it from all their different points of view. Even Helga's. Her dad, Big Bob Pataki, got his beeper business into cell phones and became even richer than he was before. This made him a perfect target for Rhonda.

Since her parents had finally decided to stop spoiling her and had cut off her Prom budget, Rhonda had to use other means of getting what she wanted. And Big Bob fell for it. He became a lead sponsor for the prom. He paid for most of the catering and decorating. Brainy, who grew in popularity as DJ BIK, was going to do the entertainment.

_But I don't know why I have to go. But because Bob was set up to help sponsor it so he says I have no choice but to go. Pfft, not my fault he got duped. _

_Anyway, it's a "masquerade" theme. We all are supposed to wear masks and dress our best. Olga has been dragging me to the mall nonstop to "help me" pick my dress. All I'm missing now is the "perfect" necklace to go with it. _

_Too bad you won't be here for it. We're all getting our special class photo for the yearbook. It'd be nice if you were here. I know everyone would be happy to see you. Hope you enjoy the video._

_Sincerely,  
_

_ Helga_

Arnold plays the tape on his small TV he bought and set up just for the tapes. He kicks off his foot gear and removes his tan safari shirt; revealing his white sleeveless wife beater shirt.

By the starting whistle, he's ready and watches the game from his bed. The small screen with voice commentary of his friends goes on into the night.

Slowly Arnold's eyes grow heavy as he falls asleep.

**~Later~**

_Psst._

Arnold stirs.

_Psst! Psst! _

Arnold starts opening his eyes as the late moon peaks into his room. The room is in a pale glow. He rubs his eyes to tear away the sleep in them. He finally looks around. An unfamiliar shadow is peering in from the window.

"Who's there?"

He sits up and slowly moves towards the window. The ominous figure steps back from the window and briefly out of Arnold's sight.

"Wait! Who are you?"

Arnold pauses a moment in hesitation and looks into the other room where his parents are sleeping. Shouldn't he wake them?

He looked back outside the window and saw that the figure is waiting near the edge of the jungle. It was like it was waiting for him. With resolve, Arnold climbs out of his bedroom window and follows the shadow.

It keeps running away into the Jungle, but is always just within his sight. Arnold keeps on following the elusive shadow. He doesn't know why, but he feels like he must keep going. He needed answers. And this shadow knew it.

After what felt like forever Arnold came to a small clearing. The chase ended here.


	3. Chapter 3

As he stepped into the clear glade he realized at once it was one of the meeting places he and his parents used in previous adventures.

The grass was lush, green, and smooth under his bare feet. Rubble surrounding a circle of painted brick and stone, embellished with decorative murals and design patterns to show it was a place of offering. And it was here that the aroma pots boiled their plants into a green smoke with a sweet scent, drawing Arnold in. Three fire bowls, two at the alter steps and one in the center of the circle, were brightly lit, allowing him to see. This was an offering sight to the Green-Eyed people.

As he walked closer he noticed his shadow was on the opposite side of the alter steps and fire pit. Still, he couldn't make sight of the face to his elusive "friend" if he could see it that way. The only thing he could see was a pair of glowing, green eyes under his hood. The body, half in shadow, showed it was probably a man, an elder even. Without a word the shadow pulled aside a few branches to reveal another Green-Eyed elder, for he too, had the same glow as his comrade. The second elder placed himself on a cushion, showing all his robes and his hands and feet. Once again, the hood made it difficult to see his face, save for the eyes.

Arnold slowly approached and saw neither of them meant him any harm. But why would they? He and his parents have helped them time and again, as well as his birth made him be seen as almost a god to the Green-Eyes. As he reached the top of the steps he saw the elder point to a cushion opposite of him, across the fire pit. Arnold saw himself seated and looked upon the Elder; both knew he needed some answers.

"I know you have brought me here for a reason," Arnold started to speak.

He didn't know if they understood him, but it was too late to turn back now.

"You know I'm willing to help you, but in order to do so, I will need you to answer my questions as well."

As soon as he finished speaking he heard a number of whispers around him. He glanced and saw that more had come to watch this meeting. Everywhere he saw was a pair of green eyes looking at them. Watching them.

As the whispers subsided, the Elder spoke. He spoke in his own tongue, but as he spoke the words could be heard in Arnold's head, clearly as if someone translated it into a pair of headphones for him at a conference.

"_We knew you could help us. You have always helped us. _

_And we wish nothing more than to bring peace and see you be undisturbed, Great One,"_

Great One, a title given to him by the Green-Eyes for his bravery in his first quest and to his birth.

"I understand La Sombra has stolen yet another sacred object from you. What is it and why did he steal it?"

The Elder took a pouch from his robe and poured its contents into the fire. Using his hands he showed Arnold visions of a small gem pendant within the fire.

"_The Talisman of La Corazon. It is a red gem that is part of La Corazon. It is the La Corazon to La Corazon. _

_The heart of the heart. With it and La Corazon, great power goes to he who wields it."_

"Great power? What kind of power?"

Again the Elder waved his hands, showing a village both in peace and in flames as he spoke.

"_The power to do many things. To whoever wields it, can cause great fortune or misfortune to all."_

"But I don't understand. I don't recall La Sombra getting the Talisman the first time. Does he know what it can do?"

The Elder continues to show Arnold what he needs to see.

"_Yes, he now does; as we have feared. _

_The first time La Sombra took La Corazon, it was during our time of prayer and sacrifice. _

_La Corazon is without power as long as the Talisman is not with it. The Talisman is the key to unlock La Corazon's powers."_

"But if as long as La Corazon is safe, then isn't La Sombra stopped?"

"_No. For the Talisman, it carries its own power. The power of sacrifice. _

_In order for La Corazon's powers to be unleashed, a soul of pure loving heart must be taken and consumed into the Talisman. _

_Only then can the Talisman become the key. But this can only be done when the moon is black and red."_

"Black and red? You mean the Lunar Eclipse? But that is less than a week away!"

Arnold stands and starts to leave, but the Elder's words stop him in his tracks.

"_Great One, the worse is to come. La Sombra knows one of pure loving heart. And he means to use her to bring an end to you,"_

He turns back a moment.

"Her?"

Arnold is confused; until the Elder casts another handful of powder to the fire and bring an image of a young woman.

His eyes glow brighter as he tries to bring the vision to focus. Arnold sees him struggling and is worried.

"Stop, you will hurt yourself! Just tell me her name!"

The Elder doesn't heed him and continues. The image starts to come into focus. As the Elder uses all of his strength, Arnold starts to see and hear the apparition's voice:

"_Arnold, are you happy with your new life? *Sigh* If only I said something to you before I left San Lorenzo. Then maybe things could have been different…."_

"Helga?"

Arnold looks at her, he sees her hair is in the same style but instead of a bow she has on a cap. Her unibrow is gone and she looks different. But he can see it is her.

"Helga!"

In a second she is lying on the floor in a beautiful elaborate gown, dying. The pendant is glowing around her neck. La Sombra is standing over her, laughing.

"…_Arnold…"_ she vanishes into the firelight.

"HELGA!"

He tries to reach out to her. But instead the fire goes out. After his eyes adjust he sees the Elder fallen down, weak. The other is with him. Arnold runs to his side.

"You shouldn't have done that!"

"_Forgive me…..But you needed to see…with your own eyes…_

_ the power of the Talisman is great…on its own…_

_But with La Corazon…it will be much greater…_

_She will be the first of many….if you don't stop La Sombra…." _

He hands Arnold a small parcel wrapped in a purple cloth.

"_La Sombra has already gone…Great One, _

_our sacred magic…is beyond La Sombra's knowledge…_

_he mustn't…succeed...or all is lost…" _

and with that the glowing Green-Eyed Elder passed on.

Arnold looked down into his hand. He began to un-wrap the parcel to find a beat up golden locket with his picture in it from the 10th grade. Inside was a worn inscription; much was lost save for two words: "my heart."

Thunder sounded and rain began to pour. We see a look of determination on Arnold's face as he races through the jungle.

The route he took before had changed so he took a familiar route. Once he came across the old bridge he saw lightning struck it and broke it in half; opening up the ten foot chasm.

Arnold knew he couldn't jump it, but about three feet off from his ledge he saw a somewhat stable vine to swing from.

He knew it was risky; but he didn't care.

After a deep breath he made a running start and with the locket in his teeth he leapt and reached for the vine.

A blinding lightning bolt strikes.

* * *

Helga jumped up as thunder clapped and another bolt of lightning shot across the sky. It was morning. And the storm was surging all night.

"What a weird dream..."

Helga got dressed in her jeans and a pink sports shirt. Bagging her spare outfit and gym uniform, Helga slipped on her rain boots and coat. She plopped on her cap and went downstairs to the kitchen.

As usual, Big Bob was laughing and Miriam was complimenting Olga.

"Oh, honey, I can't believe you got to meet the President!"

"Oh, thank you mummy, but it was nothing more than a mere piano recital and a lesson for his two daughters. Although I have to admit, I was pleased to hear the First Lady Michelle offer me a chance to go with her to Russia, I couldn't turn her down."

Olga was home for the next two weeks before she went to Russia for some big charity with the President's wife. And, of course, she was driving Helga nuts before she left.

"Oh, and look who's finally up! Good morning baby sister! I can't wait to go pick up that lovely dress we picked out for you to wear for the prom from the cleaners!"

"Yes, the lovely dress YOU picked out, Olga," Helga mumbled.

* * *

So? I hope you're enjoying this! Please R&R!


	4. AN

**To All My Readers**

**I have a very important announcement.**

**Within this past month I have been going through a great deal.**

**I have just moments ago lost my only grandfather **

**(As my other grandfather passed away when I was an infant)**

**After his hard struggle to cancer.**

**I also have lost an uncle to cancer as well earlier this month.**

**And as of this moment, I have not much heart to write as frequently as I normally would.**

**So Until Further Notice**

**All of My Stories are Suspended.**

**I need time to heal these wounds and allow my writing to rest until newborn passion arises. Until then read my finished works. I have two (2) Covert Affairs Xmas stories you can read for the holidays if you wish.**

**Note, however, that the stories are made prior to Season 3.**

**(For the CA fans)**

**Many apologies and thanks to you.**

**Moongrl088**

**If you wish, please read my blog:**

**Siren Speaks**


End file.
